This invention relates to a process for testing an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for a vehicle after installation or work on the ABS without the need to test the vehicle for an ABS design braking event. The process involves engaging a portable computer to the electrical communication network of the vehicle and communicating with the Electronic Control Unit (ECU) or Electronic Controller Module (ECM) of the ABS. The vehicle is driven onto motorized rollers that can roll the wheels at low speeds without requiring vehicle movement. The portable computer makes a series of queries to the ECU to determine status of various parameters. Additionally, the portable computer is used to make directives to the ECU as far as cycling the ABS hold solenoids and the ABS decay solenoids and the driver as far as braking.